In recent years, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy has become a common prescription for individuals suffering from sleep apnea and/or other breathing ailments. Such therapy may involve placement of a nose or face mask on the subject during sleeping, while positive pressure air is continuously delivered to the subject through the mask. The positive pressure air may be delivered to the patient's upper airway via a face mask or other patient interface in order to prevent the upper airway tissues from collapsing during sleep, thus reducing the occurrence and/or severity of sleep apnea.